BreakAway
by Cookiemonster4453
Summary: I DONT KNOW WHAT TO WRITE FOR THIS Maka/Soul Liz/oc OC/OC Kid/oc Tsubaki/Blackstar Patty/Chrona


Disclaimer:i do not own soul eater I only own the plot and my ocs all music/people go to their rightful owners

Normal Pov:

Two girls with white long hair in ponytails and crimson eyes walked up to the death room.  
Hello lord death. the tallest of the two said.  
Hi hiya hi how you doing. lord death said We came to get our classroom name. the smallest one said.  
Yes you are in Crescent Moon. Stein come here please. Hiya lord death? Stein said after he came out of the corner.  
Please take them to your classroom. Yes lord death.

Maka's Pov:

I started to wonder about where Dr. Stein was. He came in a few moments later with two girls with white hair and crimson eyes. One had a body like Blair's but had a bigger chest the next one had a smaller body than the other one. Soul stood up with a shocked look on his face.  
NEE-CHAN?! he screamed The tallest looked up at soul.  
Ah!Soul! She ran up and hugged him tightly squeezing his face into her chest.  
Its so good to see you!How's my little brother? And who s this pretty girl? She said while looking at me. She put him down and walked over to me holding her hand out.  
I m souls older sister Rosalyn and that s our cousin Meghan down there. She pointed at the girl smiling and waving.  
Nice to meet you Rosalyn. I held out my hand and grasped her hand and shook it.  
Can I meet you guys at lunch with my cousin? Sure but we are going to be with our friends. I m fine with that.

AT LUNCH TIME SKIP:

Rosalyn was jumping over to us and hugged me close while squishing me into her chest. I saw Black*star soul and kid having a massive nosebleed.  
Can you please let me go Rosalyn. Your giving the boys nosebleeds. She looked over at the boys and threw forks at them with a evil aura around herself.  
Oh sorry did I do it again? she looked over at Meghan.  
She nodded her head.  
Oh well. Soul do you want to do the song we wrote? S-Sure just please stop doing this. Okay let me ask lord death to have a it at the auditorium! She walked away with a sparkle in her eyes.

AT THE AUDITORIUM:

Can I have your attention please we want to give our full attention to Soul and Rosalyn Evans. They both walked up the stage. Rosalyn walked up to the mic. She had a black sparkling dress and black heels. Soul was wearing his pinstriped suit.  
Can I have your attention please. My brother Soul and I want to preform something that we wrote when we were younger.

The piano started and she started singing.

Heartbeats fast Colors and promises How to be brave How can I love when I'm afraid to fall But watching you stand alone All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I love you for a thousand more

Time stands still Beauty in all she is I will be brave I will not let anything take away What's standing in front of me Every breath Every hour has come to this One step closer [ Lyrics f I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I love you for a thousand more

One step closer One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I love you for a thousand more

As she finished her song she closed her eyes. I looked at our friends. Liz and Tsubaki were smiling while patty was laughing like always. I looked at kid he looked like he was awestricken by her voice and also looks like hes in love. I think he maybe in love with her.

Rosalyn's Pov:

Summer Vacation Time Skip It has been about 5 months since we transferred to the DWMA and has been 3 months since kid and I began dating. I think we deserve some break after collecting 65 kishin souls.

Hey Meghan do you think we should go to the summer house this year? I said while watching TV.  
I think we should. Do you wanna invite the gang? she replied.  
Sure just let me tell them to pack for tomorrow. I unlocked my phone and called Maka.  
Hey Maka. Hi Rosalyn. Do you want to come over to our summer house this year? Ah! Sure. When are we going? Tomorrow tell Soul to pack if not tell him ill throw a fork at him. Also please tell Tsubaki to pack for tomorrow we are going to pick them up at 8:30. Ill call Liz. Kay. Bye Rosalyn. I ended the call. I called Liz.  
Hiya Liz. Hey Rosalyn. What do you need? I was wondering if you patty and kid want to come to our summer house tomorrow. Sure are we going to be by the beach? Yes we are so pack a swimsuit. Okay see you tomorrow at 8.

NEXT DAY 7:30 A.M.

I drove up to Soul and Makas complex. I waved to them as they came down. Oh Blair is coming? I said surprised Yes she said she wants to go vacation too. Okay just hop in the back with her then. There are video games,books,food and drinks in there. You really never change. Soul said while sighing I chuckled to myself as they got into the car.

After we picked up everyone we went to the airport. Follow me or Meghan we're going on our private jet this time. As soon as everyone got on the jet, It started. We should be in Florida in 2 to 3 hours. Meghan sat next to me while, I sat next to kid. While kid next to Maka , Soul , Tsubaki , Black*star. On the other side Crona , Patty Blair and Liz sat across and next to each other.  
We are going to meet 2 of me and Meghan's friends here so wait here with us. I spotted a guy with blond hair and brown eyes and then next to him a guy with purple hair and hazel eyes.  
DAVID ANDREW! I jumped up and down while hollering their names.  
They walked over to us with grins on their faces. where is Lily,Tyler and Lila?! I started to question.  
They're at the house don t worry and we got someone to watch them. David said.  
We all hopped into the van that looked the same as mine. We all got out of the car moments later and next thing I know I see everyone but soul and Meghan gazing up at the 6 story mansion.  
What? I ask with curiosity.  
ITS SO BIG! Liz hollered.  
We are from a music record company so it will be this height. We all walk inside to the house that was pure white and had vines with flowers hanging on it.  
When I walk in I hear someone yelling.  
NEE-CHAN! I turn around to see my 10 year old sister lily running at me.  
Lily whats the matter? I kneel down to my sniffling sister.  
Tyler hit me on the head and called me a loser. ...Ill be right back guys. I walk away fast with the urge to see my little brother.

Kid's Pov:

I think it was a bad idea to come up to the 2nd floor too see what was going on. Next thing I know Rosalyn bumps into me and we fall on the floor. I mentally slap myself because of the position we're in.(A/N I HAD TOO KID IS AWESOME AND HE DISERVES ROMANCE ONCE AND AWHILE)  
You alright Rosalyn?! I ask with concern.  
Yeah I'm fine but could you get off me please kid? Oh sorry! I pulled her up with me. I came to get our rooms since you never told us. Then lets go!TYLER YOU BETTER BE DOWNSTAIRS BEFORE DINNER OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN. I was pulled along with her when she screamed. When we got downstairs we saw Soul,Liz and Black*Star grinning at us.  
What? Rosalyn hissed at walked away quickly while being chased by Rosalyn with her evil aura again. I sat down on the couch then I noticed...  
ITS NOT SYMMETRICAL! I started to rage and tried to rearrange it.

Meghan s Pov:

I was sitting with Andrew in the same room as Kid Maka and Lily. Kid was rampaging about not symmetrical crap while Maka and Lily were fast asleep.  
MEGHAN! I heard Lila from behind. She filliped over the couch and hugged me.  
WHY ARE YOU SOOO FLEXIBLE?! I yelled.  
BECUASE I CANNNNN! You guys need your rooms right so stop yelling. Rosalyn said behind me with a big grin. Dammit she is really sneaky. We already have a room except Maka and Kid and the rest of us. I told her.

Rosalyn's Pov:

I snarled at Meghan. Shes always like that I d wish she'd stop that. I turned to see kid crying on the ground. I went over to him and knelled down to his height.  
Get the hell up before I stab you with a fork. I whispered threateningly. With that he shot up like a squirrel looking for acorns.  
We have 8 rooms with 2 beds in each and there are 13 of us so there will be 2 in each room. And there is one extra room with 3 beds. So I want you to find someone to be in the same room with you. SO SPLIT UP AND FIND SOMEONE! We each paired up with someone. Kid and me , Meghan and Andrew, Soul and Maka , Liz and Patty, David and Crona, and lastly Lily and Lila. I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to it and saw my old friend. Alexis...

TIME SKIP AFTERNOON

I ran to the living room. Everyone was sitting there being quiet. What? Who s the girl behind you? I heard Andrew and David say.  
Oh this is Lexie my old friend. OHHHH Everyone said.  
I heard footsteps behind me and next thing I see is Alexis glomping Kid. I'm starting to get pissed of at her.  
OH NO BITCH! HE IS MINE! I threw Alexis out the window and jumped out.

Kid's POV:

I think I just witnessed something a bit creepy than the kishin...  
Well... that was awkward. Soul what with your sister? Liz said. I jumped at the question because Me and Rosalyn have been dating for 3 months and only a few people knew about it.  
I don t know. She's attached to kid probably. Everyone turned to me. I sighed. Great just great now I have to tell them.  
I'll tell you. Me and Rosalyn are dating okay?! I say nervously. Everyone started to laugh except maka and Meghan. I stared at them curiously.  
DUDE IF YOU FALL FOR MY SISTER YOU MUST BE CRAZY! SHES THE EMOST PERSON I'VE EVER KNOWN! Soul was laughing on the ground. I looked up to see Rosalyn tearing up with a sad aura. Okay if that s how you think about me! Everyone who was laughing looked up and saw.  
I'll just leave. I'll be out of your life in a soon... She out of the door crying.  
What the hell is your problem?! I clenched my fists. She told me... Her family expect meghan lily and Lila pushed her away... You have no right! I ran out of the house.

Rosalyn's Pov:

I ran and ran. Leaving all of my memories behind. I wish I could just leave it behind...

FLASHBACK:  
I am 10 years old and sitting on the bench waiting for my mom to get me to go home. We lived in a huge mansion with mother father Wes Soul and my youngest Sister lily. I go up and see its not her but father. He says he's going to come to my vocal lesson. I am scared because my father is very strict when it comes to how we do. We come up to the little old house that Mrs. Berliner lives in. She's a sweet person at the age of 60. we walk up to the purple and white house. Once we start the lesson I start singing the finished song.  
I will not make The same mistakes that you did I will not let myself my heart so much misery I will not break The way you did, you fell so hard I ve learned the hard way To never let it get that far Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side So I don't get hurt Because of you I find it hard to trust Not only me, but everyone around me Because of you, I am afraid I lose my way And it's not too long before you point it out I cannot cry Because I know that's weakness in your eyes I'm forced to fake A smile, a laugh, every day of my life My heart can't possibly break When it wasn't even whole to start with Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side So I don't get hurt Because of you I find it hard to trust Not only me, but everyone around me Because of you, I am afraid I watched you die, I heard you cry Every night in your sleep I was so young, you should have known Better than to lean on me You never thought of anyone else You just saw your pain Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side So I don't get hurt Because of you I tried my hardest just to forget everything Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in Because of you I m ashamed of my life because it's empty Because of you, I am afraid Because of you Because of you...  
I looked at father for approval of the song and all I got was a cold hard stare. When we got home he started yelling at me for that song and cursing. YOU ARE A DISCRACE TO THIS FAMILY! He screamed at me then slapped me. A month later I ran away on my 11th birthday... I never went back...

FLASHBACK END (A/N IF YOU DONT LIKE FLASHBACKS YOU ARE MEAN)

I looked up when I heard a care door slam. My heart stopped...

END OF CHAPTER 1

Maka: Why did you leave it at a cliffhanger?!

Rose: because I can :D

Soul: Not cool Not cool

Rose: -smacks soul upside the head- BAD SOUL NUH COOLNESS FOR U!

Kid: Calm down rose...

Rose: NEVAAAAA -JUMPS OUT OF THE WINDOW-

Maka: Okayyy well Rose doesnt own soul eater but she owns the oc's please leave a review

Rose: -POPS UP- COOKIES RULEZ -GLOMPS KID-

Maka and Soul: -sweat drop- shes completely crazy...


End file.
